


酒后

by ashisice



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, gyjo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisice/pseuds/ashisice
Summary: 乔尼喝醉胡闹惹杰洛生气，然后被杰洛惩罚了
Relationships: Gyro Zeppli/Johnny Joestar
Kudos: 11





	酒后

乔尼实在是有点喝多了。杰洛好几次试着搀扶他时都被他甩开，接着踉跄几步差点跌坐在地。"该死的，你的小脑都被酒精高度麻醉了吧。"杰洛有些生气地说。"我没醉。"乔尼嘟嘟囔囔，杰洛第四次想拉住他的手臂，结果是领受乔尼力道不轻的一拳。这下他可真的恼火了。他一把将乔尼抱起，由不得乔尼在他怀里又踢又骂。  
回家的一段路很短，但极度不安分的乔尼使杰洛感觉像走了一个世纪那么漫长。  
杰洛单手稳住乔尼，把他因酒醉而沉重得像坨软泥的身体抵在门板上，右手从口袋里掏出钥匙打开门。他终于把乔尼弄到床上。杰洛叹了口气，想把乔尼沾了浓重酒气的衣衫脱去，可迷迷糊糊的乔尼误以为杰洛别有用心，或者是他自己性趣大发，他勾住杰洛的脖颈，在他耳边呼出一口热气："操我，杰洛。"  
杰洛直勾勾地盯着他。他一向不喜欢在酒后和乔尼做爱，那不仅没有情趣，还让他像在操一坨没有活气的泥巴。但今天乔尼的行为属实让他不高兴了，他决定趁次机会惩罚一下乔尼。  
他拽掉自己的上衣和乔尼的衣服，嘴唇没有半分犹豫地贴近乔尼的，杰洛的舌撬开乔尼的唇，与他的舌交缠在一块难舍难分。乔尼的脸红得像飘飞的晚霞，这番景色美不胜收。"我也让你尝尝我喝的雪利酒的味道。"杰洛微笑着说。他的手探上乔尼的乳尖熟练地揉捻着，感受到乔尼浅粉色的乳头在他的爱抚中蓬勃绽放。乔尼闷哼出声，他的下体已经发硬，同样杰洛也发觉了。他拽下乔尼的裤子，乔尼的性器跳了出来。但杰洛还不着急，他让乔尼躺在床上。  
他从床头柜的最里层翻出久未使用的按摩棒。乔尼迷迷蒙蒙，见到那深色的东西瞪大了眼睛："你该不是要用这个来......"  
"答对了，甜心。"杰洛左手持着按摩棒，亲吻他的耳垂。他用手指伸进乔尼的后穴，乔尼呻吟着，感受到乔尼温热的肠壁包裹着他，乔尼的括约肌正在慢慢松弛。等到扩张得足够了，他坏心眼地将按摩棒调到了最大档插进乔尼的小穴。"啊，杰...杰洛......"乔尼尖叫出声，他抓住杰洛的手，杰洛抚摩他散乱的金发。按摩棒的凸起似乎戳到了乔尼的敏感点，他更加大声地呻吟着杰洛的名字，杰洛的表情看起来很受用。  
"杰洛，用你的来操我，求你了。"乔尼说。惩罚得也够了，杰洛解开他的腰带，握着自己的性器对准乔尼的后穴，用力地挺了进去。每抽插一下，乔尼就会舒服得喊着他的名字。同时杰洛的手指伸进他的嘴来回弄着，带出晶莹的唾液，他看不见乔尼的脸红得像煮熟的虾。  
"杰洛...！"在乔尼最后的一声呐喊里他们一起高潮了，杰洛全射进了乔尼里面。他趴在疲软的乔尼身上，满足地靥息着。乔尼似乎清醒了许多。  
"下次别再用那个操我了。"乔尼说。  
"要看你的表现。"杰洛吻他的唇角说。


End file.
